dtss_tczfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Gets Grounded for Infinity Years
As you may know, I, Cameron Murphy, know that in July 2011, the Eric series was first created by a YouTube user named "mrlegofan404". Another YouTuber named "HappyTreeFrlendsFan" did his version of the series, but with the "New Eyes Eric" character. All those things (those magical things) changed when a newer YouTuber "Jackson Klodt" started his version. It contained more violent stuff, some things about killing, and a lost episode (which was much worse than I thought it would be) which had Eric getting killed and a BIG demonic error at the end. It was the month of May, the year was 2013, and I was surfing on Jackson Klodt's channel then I saw the video I explained to you earlier. It was called "Eric Gets Grounded for Infinity Years! FINAL VIDEO". I then had the chance to press the thumbnail so I can watch it, and it played the video. The episode started with Eric sleeping in his room then wakes up to go to school. Eric: What A Great Day, I Hope It Is A Good Day To Go To School Eric walks downstairs for breakfast, but saw something unexpected; it was Diesel, Kimberly and gretakyran's police officer Ken behind a police line. Eric: Ken, Dad, Mom. Your Still There Diesel: No. Your Not Going Anywhere Because Your So Grounded For Life Kimberly: Your Teacher Just Got A Phone Call. She Said That She Was Ben A Violent Man, Using Bad Words, The Violations Of Victory, Something Really Bad, And Used Sins Diesel: Also Your Principal Just Got A Phone Call. He Said He Throwed A Tantrum, Used Guns, Got A Cussing Words, And He Also Get The Cops, Agents, Teachers And Principals Here Eric: The Cop Is A Jerk Ken heard him and shouted at Eric for it. Ken (booming voice): You. Thats Enough. You Dont Say That... To Me Eric: Uh Oh. I Better Run Upstairs Eric was running off, but Ken chased after him. Wierd thing, Eric was chased by police in one episode where Eric runs away with Brain, but chased by one of gretakyran's characters who has a very loud voice? I think that's going to far. Ken: Hey. Your Not Running Away From Me Again Eric Eric: Come On Come On C'Mon Eric tried to going back into his room but it was too late, Ken finally caught him. Eric: Uh Oh Ken: Ah. (indistinct) Come On. Your Not Going Anywhere. Come Downstairs Now Eric: No, You Jack-- Eric sounded like he was saying a swearing word but got slapped by Ken. Eric: Wowowowowowoh Ouch Owie Ouch. Erica, Help Me I Am Kidnapped Owie Owie. Ken: (screaming gibberish) You Better Not Stay Away From Me Ever Again. Now Go Downstairs And I Will Talk To The-- (interrupted) And I'll Get You One-- More Chance Or Else You Will Be-- Hurt By Your Parents Eric runs downstairs screaming and crying like unusual, then Ken said something but it was to disorted to understand what he's even saying (all I heard him say was "Call Me A Jerk Again"). The scene cuts to the agents, police, teachers and headmasters with there cars outside on there phones, then back to the living room with Ken, Diesel, Kimberly and Eric. Diesel: Do Not Cry Like A Baby Eric. And Look, Principal Paul And Ms. Christina Are Coming Principal Paul and Ms. Christina walk into the living room. Eric: Uh Oh. My Teacher And My Principal Principal Paul: Thats Right. Your Suspended For 5,000 Years For Failing The Program Ms. Christina: Those Are The Rules That You 34 Grounding's For Your Suspending's... And You Are Allowed To Be Suspended, Gaspended, Expelled, Numspended, Duspended, And Irrepended Diesel: I Am Suspending Your Video Games, Television, And Your Own Bloody And Violent Films Kimberly: And Oh, The FBI Agent Is Coming To Kill You An FBI agent ran into the living room to kill Eric, then the background turned completely white and a Scary sound effect was heard. Eric: Oh God Help Me Erica The agent is then seen stabbing Eric to death. Eric: Oh No No Now You Got A Knife Ow Owowowowow Eric then zooms away from existence and the agent acts more evilly. FBI Agent: Take That Eric. Take That. He Heh Hehehehe Heh Heh Heh The agent looks at the camera with his arms crossed and in a Happy expression on his face. He then laughs at the camera in a low-pitched disorted voice. He then fades away and the screen turns grey with Jackson Klodt himself walking in. He then talks to the camera with the First Noel music playing and he turns sad later on. Jackson Klodt: Hello, I Am Dave, And This Is My Accard Final Video That I Made A Videos Out Of Everyone. And Can You Please Listen To Me. Well, I'm Afraid I Want To Listen So Carefully And Go Animate Has Cancelled Yesterday. And We're With Ever Grounded Video. But, Its So Hard To Say But I Am Not Going To Be Listening To Music Tonight, And Every Videos An That I Have. I Just Busted Memy9909 For Littering That Soda On The Ground. And We Also Played Grand Theft Auto 4, And We Also Congratulations To Brian. And I Did Not Take That Relationship For Using The Program Or Eric, Eric Is A Villain That He Takes Over USA. Thats It. I'm Done With The Grounding Video, I Guess This Is It For Now People A website link saying "www.groundedvideos.com" appears. Jackson Klodt: Go To www.groundedvideos.com. Dave then moves down away from the screen and the American flag appears for 2.50 seconds before fading away to black. Some text appears saying "GROUNDED VIDEO COMPLETED" on the bottom/right corner. The David/Evil Genius/Zack voice is heard off-screen in the dark. Voice: So This-- Is This A Dream Feels Like-- This Is A Victory We Long For I think he was happy that the grounding thing was over, but it wasn't over... yet. It went to red text in the middle corner saying "THE END" with music playing in the background before... More coming soon! Unfortunately I wasn't able to find the original video (it was probably removed), so here's another source. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Lost episudes Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:TELAVISHUN Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:FOTM Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Creepypasta Trying to Be Serious but Fails Category:Trollpasta archives Category:Bad creepypastas Category:Former fully-protected pastas Category:Featured pastas